No Homo Dude
"No Homo Dude" is the third episode of Mansion, a reality series featuring 18 house guests competing against one another. The episode's title was said by Marcus. Recap Team 2 continues to bond, especially Jeremy and Katya. Julianne and Kenzie also bond as friends, as do Aaron and Vivian. Emily and Patrick surprisingly bond over their dislike of Jeremy, due to his controlling nature. Team 1 is upset over the last voting, with Emmaline, Amanda, and Teegan wanting Marcus out of the competition, due to his inability to do anything, while Marcus, Josh, Hayden, and Jackson wanting Annika out, and Maya having a crush on Marcus and following his voting. Emmaline and Hayden kiss, even though they are on opposing sides of the team. Both teams are gotten together and learn of their challenge. First, they must play spin the bottle and the first team to get all of their team members to have kissen another member, and the scores given to them based on the kiss, gets an advantage in the currently unknown second challenge. The teams sit in a circle to play. On Team 1, Amanda is given the first spin and it lands on Teegan. She kisses him and they are given a score of 1/3 points. On Team 2, Aaron is given the first spin and lands on Kenzie. They kiss and are given a score of 1/3 points. On Team 1, Emmaline spins Josh and are given a 0/3, because Emmaline refuses to kiss him. Hayden lands on Marcus and they kiss with a score of 1/3. Jackson lands on Maya and they are given a score of 1/3. Josh lands on Hayden and they are given a score of 1/3, followed by Marcus and Hayden, again, with a score of 2/3, and Maya and Amanda with 1/3. On Team 2, Emily and Katya are given a 1/3, followed by Jeremy and Patrick with 1/3, and Julianne and Emily with 1/3. Katya spins Jeremy but cannot bring herself to kiss him yet, giving them a 0. Kenzie lands Jeremy and they kiss with a 1/3, followed by Patrick and Katya with 2/3, and Vivian and Aaron with 2/3. With a current score of 7 to 9, Team 1 must get a 3/3 for their final kiss, and it is Teegan's spin. Teegan spins Marcus and, for the win, they make out, giving them a 3/3. Team 1 is given the advantage. For the main challenge, each team chooses a level of the house, upper or bottom, and must defend their level while attacking the other. Team 1 is given the ability to choose their level and they choose upper. Each team is given a flag to protect and can choose a room on their floor to keep the flag in. Team 1 chooses the Theater Room, while Team 2 chooses the Pantry. On Team 1, Marcus, Hayden, Emmaline, and Maya protect the flag, while Teegan, Josh, Jackson, and Amanda try to capture Team 2's flag. On Team 2, Jeremy, Katya, Emily, and Patrick protect the flag, while Aaron, Kenzie, Julianne, and Vivian try to capture Team 1's flag. As the battle begins, Kenzie and Aaron begin racing up the stairs while Julianne and Vivian stay by the stairs to attempt to capture any Team 1 members, in which case they can only escape by being tagged by another team member. Kenzie and Aaron make it up the stairs and search the rooms, Kenzie is found by Josh and taken to the Lounge, the "prison". Aaron is nearly captured by Teegan but Aaron escapes downstairs. Jackson and Amanda make it downstairs and are captured by Vivian and Julianne, who surprised them. Aaron makes it back up the stairs and escapes Teegan again, while Josh watches over Kenzie. Aaron make it to the Theater Room, where its defenders find him and chase him out. Aaron tricks Josh into leaving and escapes with Kenzie. Teegan decides to draw Vivian and Julianne out of their post by throwing sheets over them over the railing and rescuing their teammates. This nearly works but when Teegan and Josh make it down, Aaron and Kenzie find them on their way back up and tag them. Julianne joins Aaron and Kenzie as the three make it up. The three make it to the Theater Room and Julianne tricks Marcus and Maya into following her. Aaron and Kenzie make it in and shut the door. Kenzie grabs the flag and escapes just in time, making it back down the stairs and wins the challenge. Team 2 think about their voting carefully. Marcus convinces his group to vote off Teegan as he failed to capture any Team 2 members and his plan failed. Teegan, Emmaline, and Amanda vote for Josh for letting Kenzie escape, who won the challenge. Cast Trivia Voting